


Basket

by wideeyedaxolotl



Category: Persona 3
Genre: But overall just a cute write!, Could be shipping if you squint enough, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wideeyedaxolotl/pseuds/wideeyedaxolotl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain MC wakes up on a Sunday meant for sleeping, only to find that someone's bothering him. How rude! A very small drabble from when I was debating on rping one of these characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basket

“…what is this?"

The question came from a dreary eyed, possibly peeved – quite possibly indeed, it was a Sunday, and sleeping in wasn’t uncommon – boy, who sported a fabulous case of the bed head. Then again, it was 1pm, everyone else had awoken for the day…was he unwell? Should she check his temperature?

But alas, it was proper to answer his question first, no? Questions first, answers second.

"I thought I should present you with some food. Are you hungry?”

The boy stared downward, spotting the large, overstuffed basket of food that she would soon after press against him, urging him to take. Rather than take in into his arms, though, the boy decided to peruse the contents, examining them carefully, confusingly, and maybe, concerned…

After all, how did an apple and a chili pepper fit in the same category? Apples were alright, but he loathed the taste of a strong chili pepper, especially after that time-…

She noticed a distinctive halt in his search, staring up at her with…amusement, maybe? She wasn’t that good at grasping the feelings of someone, but of all the people she lived with at this dorm, he was always the hardest to determine how he felt, given his typically stoic demeanor…

But here, she could at least tell that _something_ stirred inside him, as he took the time to gently pick up each item, mumbling a quaint, “ah, this was when..” or “…ugh, not this..”

And, once he had thoroughly studied each object, the girl asked, “do you find it to your liking, Minato? I can take out the sour foods, if you won’t find any use-…”

“…no, this is good.” A genuine smile creases his face, if only for a moment, but the girl treasures every second of it. Yes, it was rare to see Minato express himself, but…

She knew, from all the times she had accompanied him when he ate, that he was a lot more human that he usually presented himself as. Perhaps, despite that fact that she could not eat herself, she would go out to eat with him again. And then, she would gather another basket for a lazy Sunday like this…

But not before she would encourage him to eat that apple, for it was rumored to ‘keep the doctor away!’

**Author's Note:**

> While this is an old write, crits are welcome! I want to learn to improve my writing....! 0 v0)b


End file.
